Can I Take It Off Now?
by Lune-Solei
Summary: Ulrich has a surprise for Yumi. UxY semifluff.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Pairing:** Ulrich and Yumi.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**Author's Note:** A little weird. Definitely different from what I've done recently. I admit, I'm not big on writing fluff anymore. But my friend Ems's has been having a rough few weeks. So this is for her. Ems. I hope you like it!

**"Ulrich **can I take it off now?"

He glanced over at her, smiling openly and reaching over, patting her hand. "No. Not yet." He returned his eyes to the road in front of him, still smiling as he wove between the cars and turned down a side street.

Yumi gave a frustrated sigh and let her self fall back onto the seat, arms crossed over her chest. He laughed quietly and she turned toward him. "Just because I can't see anything doesn't mean I can't hear! And just so you know, I _am_ glaring at you."

"I know," he replied. She growled quietly under her breath.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" she demanded.

"Because you can't resist a challenge," he told her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't worry, we're almost there." He pulled into the empty over-sized parking lot, parking under one of the lights and turning off the car.

"I can take it off now?" Her fingers reached to remove the blindfold but he grabbed her wrist.

"No. Not yet."

"Ulrich!"

He laughed again getting out of the car and walking around to open her door. "Yeah, yeah, you hate me. I know that already." He helped her out and she wobbled a bit in his arms, unsure of the footing. He closed the door, locking the car. "Come on."

"Come on? How am I supposed to 'come on' when I _can't_ see!"

"I'll lead you." He slipped an arm around her waist, leading her across the parking lot and to the entrance where he showed the guard the passes he'd bought yesterday. The guard nodded, smiling as he opened the door for them.

"Ulrich..." she growled as he led her down the walkways past the different enclosures shrouded in shadow and faint lights.

"Yes Yumi?"

"Ugh!"

A couple of workers turned and smiled when they saw them pass. The park was closed for the night, had been for a few hours, since five this afternoon, but he'd managed to get passes into it for her surprise. He smiled as she began to stomp her feet.

"It's just a bit further," he told her.

"You said that already."

"Will you quit complaining?" She shook her head and he sighed. "I should've gagged you too." He earned a sharp jab in the ribs. "And maybe a straight jacket..." he mused, stepping out of the way when she went to hit him.

"Ulrich?" she called, turning slowly, hands outstretched. He backed away from her, watching her shuffle around. "Ulrich, this isn't funny!"

"Yes it is," he told her. She growled under her breath, he was sure she was cursing him. "Come on," he told her again, pulling her along. They continued through the park until he stopped her, opening a door to one of the buildings, leading her inside.

She stopped, head tilted slightly as she felt the cold air touch her skin, heard the sound of seagulls and ocean waves emitting from the speakers. She nudged the floor with her boot and frowned when she felt the tile.

"Where are we now?" she asked.

"I'll be right back. Sit here and do _not_ lift that blindfold or I'll never take you anywhere again."

"And that's a bad thing?" She glared at him, not that he could see, when he hit her lightly. She heard him walk away as she eased carefully into the chair, feeling ridiculous. He had told her they were going to the pool so she'd thrown a swimsuit on underneath her clothes only to be blindfolded as soon as she got in the car. She should've known better than to trust him.

"Alright, come on," he said, grabbing her arm and helping her up.

"Will you quit saying that!" She heard muffled laughter and frowned. "Who is that?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"No I won't because you won't let me take this thing off!"

"Fine. Then you'll hear."

Footsteps approached and she willed herself to have x-ray vision so that she could see who it was but nothing happened and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I really hate you, you know that, right?"

"I know."

"Ms. Ishiyama?"

Her head moved toward the voice, trying to place it but not succeeding. "Yes?"

"Hi! I'm Tiffany Hendrix. If you'll...uh...come this way we'll get you ready."

She felt a different pressure on her other arm and frowned. "Ready?"

**"What's going on? **Will I _ever_ be able to take this thing off?" she asked. Tiffany had pulled off her shirt and pants, giving her something else to step into and pull up. She had felt Tiffany zipping it up her back before having her wash her hands thoroughly in warm, no hot, water. Now they were outside again and she could hear water.

"I promise you, it's just a bit longer. Just until your friend comes back. Then you can."

"Ex-friend," she muttered darkly, crossing her arms over her chest and feeling the strange, rubber-y texture.

"Here he is."

She felt fingers untying the knot behind her head and then the blindfold was removed. She kept her eyes closed a moment longer before opening them slowly. They were standing on a dock, in front of a lagoon-type enclosure, sun setting behind it and she could see the lights around it beginning to come on. Water lapped at the sides of the dock and she stared as she saw the dolphins swimming in it. Glancing down at herself she saw the black wetsuit and turned to Ulrich who was wearing a matching one, mouth open, eyes wide.

"You can't be serious."

"Happy birthday Yumi," he said, grinning.

She laughed, throwing her arms around him. "How did you know I wanted to swim with them?"

"Hiroki told me. He actually told me awhile ago but I had to save up."

"Ulrich...wow. Thank-you," she whispered. She smiled, hugging him tighter before turning to look at the woman.

Tiffany smiled, dressed in a wetsuit as well, blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail. "Ready?" she asked. Yumi nodded excitedly and Tiffany opened the gate to the enclosure and they walked down the ramp to the water. "Alright, get in. It might be a bit cold, but the wet suit should keep you predominately warm. Swim around a bit, let the dolphins get used to you."

Yumi grinned, slipping into the water quickly, Ulrich following behind her. She squealed as one of the dolphins brushed against her, letting her fingers trail over the rubber-like feel of the dolphin's skin. Ulrich bit his lip at the coldness but smiled as he watched Yumi with the dolphins. Tiffany joined them in the water and blew a whistle. The dolphins came over to her and she smiled.

"This is Sandy," she said, gesturing to one of the dolphins. "This one is Salty. And this one is Skipper." The dolphins all clicked and chattered, swimming around us. "They'll be helping us with the tricks tonight," she added, smiling.

Yumi looked up in surprise, brushing wet strands of hair from her face. "Tricks?" she asked in surprise. Tiffany laughed.

"Yes, tricks. Didn't you tell her anything?"

"No. It's all a surprise." Tiffany nodded in understanding.

"Alright, the first trick is quite simple. I'll demonstrate with Skipper here." She swam over to one of the dolphins and Ulrich shook his head. How she managed to distinguish one from the other was beyond him. "Grab a hold of their dorsal fin like so," she instructed, reaching over and taking hold of it. "And just enjoy the ride. Now you grab hold."

Yumi grinned at Ulrich who smiled back as they both took hold of the fins. The fin was wet, slime-y almost, but smooth and sleek at the same time. It was amazing. Like wet silk. Tiffany blew her whistle again and the dolphins took off across the lagoon, like speedboats and Yumi laughed, glancing at Ulrich who was smiling and struggling to keep his grip. Tiffany grinned, watching them, and pulled out the under-water camera, taking pictures of them as they rounded the corner.

"Ready for the next trick?" she called.

"Yeah!" Yumi exclaimed, grinning as she released the fin.

Tiffany set the camera on the dock and swam over. "For this one you have to lay on your stomach, just like this, with your arms outstretched," she instructed. She demonstrated for them. "Then, when I blow my whistle..." She blew the whistle and one of the dolphins swam over to her, pressing its nose to the balls of her feet and swimming forward so that she was pushed up, out of the water.

Yumi grinned and Ulrich paled. "Did I thank you for this yet?" she asked.

"No. You threatened my life, my sanity, my car, but you didn't thank me," he replied. She splashed him as Tiffany returned to them.

"Good boy Skipper," she said, tossing him a fish from a bucket on the dock. "Alright you two, who's up first?"

"You go," Ulrich said, pushing Yumi. She grinned.

"Lay just as I did. Good. Now...ready..." She blew the whistle and another dolphin swam up, pressing its nose to her feet. She laughed, arms outstretched, water dripping from her fingers, flying around her. _She_ felt like she was flying.

When her turn was up she swam over to Ulrich. "You've got to try that!"

"No...thanks."

"Ulrich!"

He rolled his eyes. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, just lie flat and keep your back straight, arms out," Tiffany told him. He followed her instructions and when the whistle blew, felt himself literally raised and flying around the lagoon. He wobbled once...twice...but the dolphin behind him kept him balanced somehow. He was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed it.

**"That** was wonderful Ulrich," Yumi exclaimed. They had changed and somewhat dried off, and were currently walking through the park, glancing at the different enclosures. "Really. Thank you. I think it was the best birthday present I ever got," she said.

He smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They continued their walk in silence now, pausing at the crocodile exhibit, watching the reptiles float lazily in the water. The sun had set and the overhead lights were on, illuminating the park. They moved on, heading away from the enclosured part.

"Where are we going now."

He smiled again. "Hey Yumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around, look," he pointed to something behind her. She frowned in confusion, turning and groaning when he tied the blindfold around her eyes again.

"You can't be serious! Ulrich!" she complained. He just laughed, guiding her down the paths, across little wooden bridges, toward the more natural edge of the aquarium, where you could climb onto the sea wall and look over at the ocean on the other side.

"Just a few more minutes," he told her.

She crossed her arms over her chest as he guided her over to a bench and sat her down. "I really hate you, you know," she muttered.

"You've told me that before."

"That's because it's true!" she snapped. He laughed in response.

"Just enjoy yourself Yumi."

"How can I when you have me blindfolded?" He shook his head, glancing at his watch.

"Alright Yumi, you can take it off." She pulled it off quickly.

"The ocean?"

"Look up."

She looked up at the sky and her breath caught. "Ulrich..." That was right, how could she have forgotten the meteor shower was tonight?

"I hope you don't mind me not bringing a cake. You can still make a wish though."

She threw her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the meteors falling. _Wish upon a falling star..._I wish tonight never ends..._and it will come true._ She felt their fingers entwine and smiled at him.

"I love you."

She relaxed, enjoying the warmth from his body and the feel of the lights behind them while there was nothing but sparkling ocean, twinkling stars, glowing moon, and falling stardust in front of them. She could even see an old sailboat in the water, silhouetted against the backdrop of celestial beings. It was perfect.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Yumi. Happy Birthday."


End file.
